


The Angel They Threw At Me

by WorthlesswarDivision



Series: The Angel They Threw At Me [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita became a fallen despite surviving Uruha's attack. Then he was left for good thinking he was dead until a human, Ruki, stumbled upon him, literally too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel They Threw At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Iiii'm working on it. . .

Series of thunder growled angrily and lightnings flashed in a punishing force. All creatures below shook with fear along with the earth underneath them. Amidst the thick dark clouds were two angels fighting with intensity.

"REITAAAA!" the dark-haired one growled with anger and swung his long sword in a breakneck speed to the other's way. Flexing his wings swiftly for faster attacks.

Dodging the deadly attacks, the other whose got blond hair raised his hands to call for a short truce. "Uruha, no! Please I know you don't want to do this to me! You know it's not my fault!" The blond head cried desperately. Quickly maneuvering his way to evade the blade that nearly struck his chest and neck.

"I told you not to leave that chain, they were watching you! And you defied me! Now I've got no choice but to kill you, Reita!"

Wide wings of white flapped and in a second the dark haired one was behind the other. Mystical grey eyes widened and tried to escape the vulnerable position but it was too late. A hand locked both of his wings in an iron grip and then he was roughly held by the hair. In a second, white wings got stained with blood and breaking flesh could be heard while it was being forcefully removed from his back. Uruha snarled, splitting the wings from the flesh with an extraordinary strength. A piercing scream followed by another flash of lightning and thunder echoed as Reita screamed in pure agony. The moment it was ripped off his back, he opened his mouth for a silent scream and tears could be clearly seen in his dying eyes as he was falling from the sky. A hand lifted up to pathetically grab air.

Uruha bit his lip, folding his wings with a flap to follow the other and grabbed the wingless angel's hand. He pulled the weakened angel around his arms as he slowly descended from the sky.

Finally reaching a land, Uruha laid Reita down but kept him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Rei." Uruha whimpered and hugged Reita tighter, finally showing his true emotions.

Grey eyes shifted to look at him, Reita whispered, "U-Uru, you're squishing me."

"I don't care!" Uruha smacked the blondhead. "I hate you! Why did you have to be so stubborn? I could've done something else to get you out of there." Reita only gave him a weak smile at that which only made Uruha cry even more. They both knew that that was a lie. There wasn't anything else they could do. " Idiot! Now they ordered me to kill you." Uruha pressed his cheeks on Reita's forehead that is burning hot. Blood was rapidly oozing from the wound of Reita, Uruha could damn feel it and it is crushing him with regret and guilt.

"You know I don't want to be locked up all my life. T-this might be for the best. . . . .Uru, y-you need to finish me off or they'll look for you too. They might-" Reita suddenly winced, groaned and thrashed weakly, gasping in pain. Uruha panicked, feeling helpless while watching his friend struggle. Vibrant blond suddenly changed to a pale one and Reita's back burned as his wounds closed, even his skin turned a bit paler. Reita was writhing in pain and his eyes were wildly staring at the sky. Uruha didn't know what was happening, he only held the broken angel and weep while he watched the changes happen. After the agonizing pain, Reita finally gave in to oblivion as exhaustion enveloped him.  
When he felt that Reita's body had gone limp, Uruha screamed in anguish and frustration, cursing at himself and at the damned heaven, the sound reverberating in echoes. He screamed in an earsplitting vehemence and the earth gave off a plangent cry with him. 

~~~

Ruki can't sleep, the thunder being too loud and the lightning was flashing at his room continuously. But there wasn't any storm or rain so it was a real strange incident judging from how strong the lightning and thunder was, as if the sky was just being plain angry. This might be a new phenomenon or whatever but it's not a good view to see and he hoped lightning won't strike their place. 

He was just lying on his futon but he wasn't really sleeping or anything. Moments later and he heard a knock on the sliding door of his room along with a voice of a woman gently calling out for him, light illuminating through the paper covers. He stood up to open it, revealing a gentle looking old woman holding a lamp, Ruki forgot to say that it was blackout because of the lightning. Suzumu-san looked at him worriedly, seeing as he was still up. "Are you unable to sleep too, dear?" She walked into the room and carefully kneeled down to sit on the futon. Ruki closed the door and faced the woman with his sweet smile. "Well, I guess I really can't no matter how hard I try." Ruki sat beside her, her soft laugh can be heard and some of her forming wrinkles were visible, emphasized by the light of a mere lamp. "Yes, so do I. Seems like the gods are angry." 

He only snorted at that, Suzumu-san really is an odd woman. But Ruki is very thankful to her for giving him a roof to stay in and food. Ever since his true parents died when he was four, he found himself getting passed from a relative to another and it continued until he was thirteen years of age. He never had proper friends then and he was always needed to be transferred to different schools. Moreover, he'd learned that no one really wanted to take care of him, whether it be a relative or not. He was turning 16 when he met Suzumu-san, he was just passing by when a woman suddenly rushed out of an inn and bumped into him. She looked too scared and immediately told him that a robber broke into the inn and she needed the police. Ruki being a natural punk, instead of calling the said police, ran inside the inn after grabbing a wooden stick at the threshold. The poor woman rushed two times faster to the nearest police station when the crazy teenager ran towards the danger instead, she was afraid of what will happen to the boy in lieu of the inn. Sure the robber got beaten up and was already unconscious when the old woman and police arrived but the boy was also injured and was cupping the back of his neck in pain. 

At the hospital, the woman asked for his parents' address and he rushed to say that he doesn't have anyone with him, afraid to bother the family he's currently stuck in if they knew he got hospitalized for getting into fights again. Suzumu-san then stated that he can live in one of the rooms of the inn for free because she also needed company in the place specially after the incident and she thought that Ruki is a real great kid. Ruki happily agreed, finally having someone to sincerely want his presence and not because of him being a pitiful orphan. Indeed, she was taking care of the inn alone. Ruki, bidding goodbye to the family he stayed in for two months, went to stay with the old woman and silently vowing to himself to protect this old woman as payment.

Here he is now, four years after, never leaving the woman's side who is treating him like a true son. He once asked where is the woman's husband after seeing a picture and she just simply said that he left because she can't bear a child due to sickness. He never asked more than that, just staying by her side and treat her like his true mother while she treated him like a true son.

Suzumu-san glanced at the window and stood up, asking Ruki if he wants tea. Ruki agreed, really having nothing else better to do. Suzumu-san took the lamp and lighted the other sitting on the drawer of Ruki. She then went out to prepare for tea while Ruki moved in a small table and pillows for them to sit on. Bringing out his battered-looking phone, he checked for the time and it was already a quarter to twelve. Sighing, he closed his phone and glanced at the window and lightning flashed again, making him squint a bit but he opened his eyes wider upon glimpsing at something like huge wings rising up to the sky just near the forest. He quickly stood up to follow his trail of view but it seemed like it already got mixed up into the clouds. He swore it had the limbs of a human. His thoughts got cut off when Suzumu-san called out for him.

~~~

Still can't move on about the figure he saw last night, Ruki immediately insisted on accompanying Suzumu-san to take some snag wood and luckily some wild fruits from the forest. He knew the area where the creature had landed off to, it was where he would often get some wild berries that Suzumu-san loves to bake it into something good. This season would be another right time to go there. He wished that creature didn't destroy anything there, whatever it was.

Walking through the stone pathway, they entered further into the moist forest. Ruki excused himself for a moment when Suzumu-san stopped to break some snag for firewood. Suzumu-san can handle it alone, she's a strong woman and she hates it when she won't do the working. So Ruki went to the berry area, frowning when it was the only foggy part of the forest. The nearer he got, the thicker the fog gets. He still knew where to trudge after four years of familiarizing the place. Four years of familiarizing the place and he doesn't remember any bulky thing on the pathway that made him trip and land face first on the grassy land.

"Omfgh!" He managed to sit back up and held his nose in agony, that fucking hurts!

"What the fuck is this?!" He shouted, kicking the bulky white thing. The fog suddenly lessened and he could see the whole place a lot clearer, and so is the thing he kicked that looked like. . .huge wings? Broken and bloody white wings to be exact. Ruki slowly stood up and touched the feather, it dissolved upon contact so he immediately retracted his hands but it continued to disappear like ash and Ruki watched in bewilderment. Soon, the vanishing wings revealed a person underneath it and Ruki scrambled back a few feet away from the person. The guy was unconscious, and was breathing weakly. Ruki neared the guy warily and took in his form, a pale blond guy and was wearing a weird mask around his face. Is this the guy he saw flying last night? Well, he doesn't believe in things that are supernatural, at least not until now. But why were the wings broken and where had they gone now? And this guy is pretty wounded.

Suzumu-san's voice, no matter how gentle his name was called, still made him shriek like a girl. He turned around and saw Suzumu-san rushing towards him when she saw someone lying on the ground. She gasped upon seeing the unmoving boy.

"Oh dear, what happened to him? Is he dead?"

I shook my head, "No, he's still breathing."

"Well then come on now dear and help me carry him to the house." Suzumu-san said, kneeling to grab the guy's shoulder and hauled his upper body up.

"A-Are you sure it's a good idea to bring someone you don't know inside your house?" Ruki looked so shocked. 

Suzumu-san rolled her eyes at him. "Are you even asking me that? Just come here and help me quick!" And Ruki just complied. Seriously, he himself was a stranger when Suzumu-san took him into her house. They carried (dragged) the unconscious guy until they laid him down on one of the futons inside Ruki's room. The other rooms were already occupied by customers and were being busily attended by two female part time workers since it's spring and the customers were there for a tour trip. No extra room left, Ruki's got no choice but to put the guy in his room. Suzumu-san brought out medical kit and stripped the guy's clothes on his upper part. She showed Ruki how to tend on the wounds and after doing so, she stood up saying she'll look for a hakama huge enough for the guy that tall. Before Ruki could even complain, she rushed out of the room, leaving the job to him. He sighed. Sure, Suzumu-san is a nice woman but she really can be sly in her ways sometimes. Holding the bottle of antiseptic and gauze on the other hand. He put them down and went out to fetch some water and a towel. He went back inside and proceeded to clean the guy's arm with a wet cloth. He noticed that the guy also wore black clothes, the article itself felt. . .unearthly. He continued cleaning up to the torso down to the stomach until he didn't have any choice but to remove the long black garment covering the guy's lower regions to check for anymore gashes or wounds. He planned on stripping the guy without taking the boxers or any underwear he had off but to his unfortunate luck, the stranger didn't wear any. Grunting in a failed attempt of discretion, he still checked whether the stranger did have any injuries or not. Cleaning the blood stains off, he then applied the antiseptic on the wounds. So far there wasn't any serious ones. Checking for anything broken or dislocated bones, still there weren't any. 

"There's no serious damage on him." Ruki muttered.

"That's good then!" Came the cheery voice of Suzumu-san holding a long hakama and haori woth her. Ruki jumped and hastily covered the guy's lower body with the previous black cloth. "I'm glad we don't need to bring him to the hospital! It's very far from here, if he was dying then he would have never made it in time." Suzumu-san said. "Here, I've found some clothes that's about his size."

"You could have at least knocked~!" Whined the chibi Ruki who was gripping the end of the black cloth tightly.

~~~

Reita grunted, his body hurting all over. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a blur, a moving one, then when it became clearer he saw that it was a moving body whose back was facing him. It took a moment for him to register where he was, what happened, why was he there, and why isn't he not dead yet.

He twisted his neck more to the side and observed the unknown individual talking and laughing to a. . . rectangle-shaped thing near his ears. Where he was he doesn't have any idea, much less what kind of world it is (they have plenty of different worlds). He knew his wings were already gone and he is stuck here. Forever.

Ruki sighed after turning off his phone. Yuu really is too dorky sometimes, too dorky that he managed to almost burn the apartment he's renting in. Sorry, correction, too CLUMSY. Clumsy enough to throw a scrap paper aimed at the trashcan but instead it hit the empty plastic bottle at his cabinet that fell down and hit an oil painting that burned itself on the lamp. Wait, why the fuck was he using a candle lamp anyway? What era does he think he's in? Oh, it must have been brown out. But come on, it's the city, no way they didn't have a generator there. Now Yuu is at a payphone asking if he could temporarily stay at the inn for free? Specifically, Ruki's room because it's the only free part. But that's impossible, there's this stranger here that took at least some of the space for three days already that it made Ruki unable to move comfortably and Yuu wants to come over? How will they sleep, in a sitting position? Ruki laughed at the image. He was supposed to inform Suzumu-san of Yuu's request when he felt that tinge of instinct to look when you feel like someone is looking at you and so he whipped his head to the side. He was right, grey eyes were staring at him intensely so Ruki stood there unmoving, like he got pinned by that stare.

Moments passed, Ruki having the shock of his day while Reita was quietly observing with curious glint in his eyes. "A-ahem. Um, you could have told me you're already awake." Ruki spoke with hesitance, feeling conscious with the stare the guy was giving him.

"Ruki?! Yuu-kun is here my dear! Come and accompany him!" Suzumu-san shouted from the corridor.

"That fast? But I just answered his call for only like a minute ago." Ruki whispered in confusion, having another shock of the day. He bowed his head to the pale blond and excused himself, sliding the door shut softly.

Reita found himself struggling beneath the sheets. Trying to stand up, his legs wobbled for a bit until he managed to steady himself up with the help of a nearby furniture. The pain isn't new at all, in fact it lessened, and his wingless back didn't hurt as much anymore. Still, he wasn't used to his body's state, he is. . .was an angel and him being reduced to such state isn't making his wounds heal fast enough, just like a human. He came across a full body mirror and was so appalled by his current look. He lifted his hand to caress the very pale strands of hair he got then stared at the whiter eyes he now possess. He even wore a foreign clothing. Upon remembering about his wingless back, he tried to loosen the knot on his waist and slid off the article slightly to reveal his bare chest. Turning around, he saw two big elongated vertical scars along his back from where his wings used to be. So in the end, his last power used itself to heal his wounds and make him live. Reita huffed to himself as he stared at the wide scars in dismay, hearing footsteps come his way.

Ruki groaned in annoyance, "So you already came before asking if you could stay here? What if I said no?"

Yuu scratched along his raven locks sheepishly, laughing to himself. "Ah well, you don't have a choice now do you. Besides, I think I can sleep standing if you want."

Ruki burst out laughing, "I knew you sleep like a horse!" He snorted, sliding the door of his room open. He and Yuu stopped midway from entering when they saw the stranger. . . somewhat topless. Aoi whistled, "Did I interrupt your moments with hotshot, Ru?" He teased upon seeing the perfectly sculpted abs the guy has. Ruki of course elbowed him to the stomach. "Aho, I don't even know him!" Ruki whispered to Yuu.

"Ooooh." Yuu smirked.

"Ano, are you okay to stand now sir?" Ruki asked to the stranger. Light grey eyes again looked at him straight in the eye, making him shudder internally.

"Reita." The guy said in a very deep and unbelievably handsome voice.

"What?" Both Ruki and Yuu said in unison.

"My name, it's Reita."

"Oh, I-I'm Aoi!" Yuu chirped.

"I'm Ruki."

~~~

Reita went to sleep right after he introduced himself. Ruki agreed, knowing that Reita is still regaining his energy. Questions will be asked later on when it's appropriate and Ruki's got tons of questions. . .well, not really, just the large evaporating wings and Reita's surreal look. He must ask that privately too.

Aoi, as Yuu wants to call himself, started unpacking quietly while Ruki helped (was forced to help) him with irk clearly written on his face. Ruki hoped they could fit in this cramped space.

"But you know Ru, I was lying about the 'I can sleep standing' thing, I think that'll hurt like hell when morning comes and-"

"Shut up."

"Oh! How about I sleep beside Reita-chan to save space?"

"AOI FOR GOOD'S SAKE SHUT UP!"

~

Morning came by too quickly. Ruki groaned, his bones cracking from an ungodly position of sleep. Looking around, he saw Aoi sleeping like a cat splayed out on the futon but there was no sign of the other one. Lifting himself up and fixing his own futon, Ruki quietly left the room and padded into the kitchen when he heard clanking utensils. He yawned and scratched his messy head, still feeling groggy.

"Oh Ruki dear, have you slept well?" Suzumu-san smiled at him as usual.

"I did." He answered, looking at her direction. He blinked twice, seeing the pale blond slicing tomatoes beside her.

"That's good then, I was worried if you boys could've slept well and comfortable. The room isn't exactly made for three." Suzumu-san chuckled, stirring up the contents of the pot.

"A-ah yeah, it was bearable." Ruki said.

Suzumu-san hummed and then continued to stir the pot. "Reita dear, could you please put those inside the pot now?"

"I will."

"Oh and can you please peel the onions and slice them too? I get real teary when I do it, even now really. "

"Okay."

"Thank you very much dear, I'm grateful for your help. "

"No problem."

Ruki watched the exchange in bewilderment. When have these two started acting real close? How did they start a conversation anyway? Reita looked too preserved and hard to approach. Well, judging Suzumu-san, Ruki think it's just possible.

"Where's Yuu-kun though, still asleep?" Suzumu-san shot him a glance.

"Yes, he is still out cold, and snoring." Ruki snorted at the memory of Aoi snoring, it sounded like a cat was being choked.

"Poor child, getting kicked out like that." Suzumu-san looked like she wants to hug the raven head if she'd see him.

"Oh not at all, he's used to it." Ruki thought the old woman's face got more determined to hug Aoi upon saying 'he's used to it'.

"Dear, I should make him stay here!" Ruki wanted to smack himself then. Suzumu-san really wants so much to have children and is slowly turning the inn into an orphanage or something.

Conversations continued and they ate their morning dishes, leaving plenty for Aoi to eat later on. Reita insisted to help clean the dishes when it was supposed to be Ruki's job. Ruki breathed out a defeated sigh and watched the older blond move. He waited for Reita to start washing the dishes but the blond stood there motionless, only clutching the sponge tightly. Ruki waited for about a few minutes more but the blond still didn't move.

"Um. . ."

"Ruki, give me instructions."

"H-Huh? Instructions . . . ? In washing dishes?"

". . . Yes."

Ruki swore that that was the time he thought of Mother Earth as a jester trying to play a joke at him.

~

Days turned to weeks and Ruki still didn't know much about the pale blond. Suzumu-san tried asking once if Reita had anywhere to return to but the blond just kept quiet with an unreadable expression on his face. Suzumu-san never bothered pushing the subject then yet wholeheartedly accepted the blond in her inn like Aoi. But then, Ruki wasn't satisfied with just that for he wanted answers. About the wings, where he came from, about the scene he'd had a glimpse of during that night, and if Reita is what Ruki thought to be. An angel, or something with real wings. No matter how unreal that word sounded, he just had a chance to touch those velvety feathers before it mysteriously disappeared and they were real.

But Reita had been real weird lately. When they're together, he have observed that sometimes Reita would have that rotating movement of his shoulder as if it hurts. In the midnight, Reita would sweat like a rockstar while sleeping, hair and futon would get soaked with him. Every morning, he would disappear somewhere so early and then come back in afterwards, looking so drained. Ruki of course was born a curious man and he observed that routine. 

Ruki, deciding to relieve his curiosity, waited for Reita's sleeping form to wake up. He really woke up early just so he could observe Reita. Though he was awake, he kept his lying position and pretended he was still asleep as he watched Reita. The pale blond was soaked in his sweat again and he was audibly panting, face twisted in pain. Ruki frowned with worry, 'Is Reita sick?'. Reita suddenly grunted and opened his eyes while Ruki immediately closed his and pretended to sleep. Ruki heard a pained gasp and fabric rustling. He risked to open one eye in time to see the pale blond stand up and stumble towards the sliding door. When Reita was out of the room, Ruki immediately scrambled out of his futon and followed him out silently. Reita went out of the inn and walked unsteadily while holding his shoulders. Meanwhile, Ruki was following him blindly but quietly and surely until they reached the forest, cursing when he kept on stumbling on the broken twigs due to the lack of light. The only indication he had was the floating blond on the darkness. Reita kept on walking and walking in the deepest part of the forest and Ruki can't clearly follow Reita as it kept getting even darker.

Ruki panicked, not seeing any faint turf of blond anymore so he ran towards the last direction he'd seen. He almost had the urge to shout Reita's name to know where he was but he suddenly heard a pained growl somewhere in his left. He ran towards the sound and stopped when he saw Reita crouched down the ground and panting harshly. He almost went to Reita's aid but he got stopped by those glowing silver eyes, he covered his mouth to muffle the shocked gasp so Reita won't hear him. 

Sun was already peeking out from the east and Ruki can now clearly watch everything. He can now watch how Reita slid his kimono down his waist and left his upper body bare and groaned as muscles from his back seemed to move. Ruki watched how Reita screamed in agony as the two vertical scars on his back reopened and bones protruded from it. Ruki watched in horror how the bones protruded like wings and the blood suddenly covered the bones and it formed into black feathers. Reita whimpered and heaved as the sickening process of his wings coming out drained him. It never hurt like this when he was in heaven and his wings weren't supposed to be black. Then now it keeps on coming out inevitably and it hurts so much. He cried out when he tried to stretch his wings and clutched his shoulders in pain.

Ruki didn't know what to do. His feelings we're mixed and just stood there not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Reita started to heave that Ruki ran to him. Even if Reita was whatever kind of creature, Ruki already knew that Reita isn't someone who would do anything that could harm them and he had already proven that in just mere weeks. Reita flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders and a presence behind him, his raven wings spread open in defense.

"Reita. . ." That voice, Reita whimpered when he heard it and his wings slightly relaxed, though it looked more like it cowered. It was Ruki's voice, and he sounded so confused. Reita was afraid to look up and see Ruki's face twisted in. . .what? Reita didn't know, maybe anger, shock, fear, and disgust. Ruki saw him in such a state where it was too abnormal for human beings and Reita could safely say that he is in trouble. What he didn't expect was a soft cloth being carefully dabbed at his face and Ruki asking if 'he was okay' with a worried tone on it.

Finally, Reita slowly looked up  
to meet Ruki's genuine face not twisted with disgust but with worry. His glowing eyes stared at Ruki's brown ones. Thinking back about it, the pain on his body slowly diminished the moment Ruki touched him, as if it was a soothing balm.

"Hey, are you alright now?" Ruki once again asked, snapping Reita back to reality.

Reita stared at him as if he was the weird creature here instead. "You're not. . .scared? O-or angry?"

Ruki giggled, "Honestly? I got terrified with all those flesh moving and bones popping."

Reita still stared at him that way, "Th-then, why?"

Ruki sighed, "I don't know, OK. But you won't do anything bad against us, right?" Now Ruki looked at him seriously, and the tone of the question wasn't joking either.

Reita didn't think twice to answer though, "No, I will never do anything like that."

They fell in silence with serious faces as they stared at each other then they both burst out laughing. 

"Finally!" Ruki grinned. 

"Huh? Finally what?"Reita got confused.

"Finally, I saw you laugh. You we're always walking with that poker face of yours and it made me start to think that you we're wearing a Noh mask."Ruki answered. Reita snorted at his joke and they fell into silence once again when Reita didn't know what to respond. 

"Hey, how do you hide those?" Ruki pointed at his folded wings.

Reita frowned, "The same way they came out." And he heard Ruki hum. "They're ugly, aren't they?The dark color showing how dirty I could get." Reita stated with a sad smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about? They looked beautiful to me. Those are the purest black I've ever seen in my life! I actually want to pluck one and make it a book marker." Ruki said, looking at the large wings with adoration.

Those words, unbeknownst to Ruki, managed to lift a heavy feeling of self-loathing and disnay inside Reita. Reita moved his left wing, the appendage was grabbed so it would stay in front of him and Ruki watched with curiosity. Reita caressed a single feather which was the size of his palm, and then he yanked at the feather until it got torn off, making Ruki shout.

"Aaaaaah! What are you doing?!" Ruki rushed to grab the cloth from before, which was actually the handkerchief that was usually tied around his wrist, and dabbed at the dot of blood that came out after the assault. 

Reita snorted. "It's fine, I won't die from it." he said, earning a glare from Ruki. "Here." He reached for Ruki's hand and shoved the black feather on his palm.

"Rei, you know I was only joking about the book-marker part, right?" He took it anyway, caressing its barbs. "Thanks though. Hey, we really need to go back before Suzumu-san starts to send search parties to find us."

Reita was silent. Ruki looked at his face and he saw him concentrating with his eyes closed. Then, again with those bones cracking and limbs moving in an odd way until his wings retracted in his back and his open wounds closed and healed back into scars in just second.

Ruki scratched his head, "Could you at least warn me before you do that?"

"Sorry." Reita replied, sliding his kimono up to cover his upper body back into place.

"So, let's go?"

Reita was really happy and relieved that Ruki is allowing him to go back with him. "Let's go."

"Oh, and I'll have a lot of questions when we get back there." Ruki notified.

"Sure." Reita replied, following Ruki out of the forest.


End file.
